Constance & D'artagion- loving you
by Jabi07
Summary: D'artagion and the other musteteers have to leave for a special mission but how will being apart help their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Constance & D'artagion- Loving You

Part One

Constance helped Queen Anne into her gown as she tied her corset,

"How is it?"

"What the dress?" Constance asks confused slightly making Anne laugh lightly,

"I meant being married!"

"Well I have been married before"

"Yes. But not in love and married. So how is it Constance?" Constance beams her face flushing with happiness making the Queen feel great joy for her friend,

"It's amazing. Being with him knowing that I'm his wife is a great feeling" they took each other's hand as they walk out of the palace and into the majestic garden both enjoying the sunshine,

Excuse me your majesty but may I borrow my wife for a moment?" D'artagion asks politely as he bows,

"You may indeed! Take your time" she says smiling watching them walk arm in arm,

"So is there any particular reason that your dragging me from my work?" That's when they stopped D'artagion taking both her hands into his looking seriously straight at her making her heart flutter,

"Oh please don't tell me you have to leave again?!"

"I'm sorry Constance. But I have well the musketeers have an important job to do. You know what being a musketeer means"

"I do. But I didn't think that you'd be away so soon. But it is your duty as is mine is to the Queen and King so I understand" D'artagion leans his head against hers both closing their eyes lost in the moment,

"I love you! And I will be back before you know it!" He promises gently kissing her forehead making her smile lightly,

"Well looks like I'll have to make the most of being with you!" Constance places her arm through D'artagion as they head back to their room.

That evening Constance stood with D'artagion holding each other whilst the others got their horses ready,

"Promise me you will keep safe?" Constance pleads looking worried as D'artagion places both hands onto her face,

"Nothing will happen to me I promise. Now I'll write to you as soon as I can. Love you Constance"

"I love you. Always have!" D'artagion gets onto his horse as they ride away Constance shedding a tear her heart praying that D'artagion keeps his promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Constance sat alone in the gardens her thoughts on her Husband and wondering what excitement they were upto while she sat lonely and bored,

"Missing D'artagion I see" Captain Treville says placing himself beside her,

"Yes sir terribly!"

"He'll be home before you know it! It's getting late how about I walk you back to your room?"

"Oh thank you sir. But I need to stay here for a moment clear my head"

"I really don't think that your husband would like me not looking after you so please do me the favour of coming home with me" Constance sighs longingly before standing up and walking side by side with Captain Treville,

"Did D'artagion say something to you?"

"About what exactly?"

"Captain? You know what I mean. Me did he say something about me?" Captain Treville smiles amused as he continues walking,

"Nothing gets past you. He said that he would only go if I kept a promise to look after you while your away" Constance couldn't help but smile touched how he worried about her,

"So Captain when exactly will he be back?" Captain Treville seemed unsure as he tries not to startle Constance but it was too late she had seen it which made her unsettled and her heart ache and long for his safe return,

"What is the mission? Captain Treville please don't lie to me?" Constance asks stopping them in their tracks,

"There's a rebellion growing in the borders of Paris...his majesty's life is at risk and its vital that the men causing this rebellion don't let into Paris" Constance suddenly felt the impact of what this meant as she nods her head fighting back the tears as captain Treville places his hand firmly onto her shoulder,

"D'artagion is one of my best shoulders he is strong and quick!" Constance knew all this but deep down it didn't stop the worry and the overwhelming fear.

Athos, Porthos and Aramis rode beside a quiet and miserable looking D'artagion as they ventured deeper into the forest,

"Oh cheer up mate! As soon as we get this over with the sooner your with your wife!" Porthos says despairing in the dampening mood of all the possible excitement,

"Yes I know I just hate being away from here" Aramis gave a knowing look over at his lovesick friend as they slowly descend from their horses and set up camp for the night,

"You sure that it's safe to set up camp?" D'artagion asks as Athos gives a glare that says I know what I'm doing,

"How long is this love sick puppy routine going to go on for?" He asks impatiently making the other two laugh amused but D'artagion frown not approving of his friends mocking his missing of home and wife! Once all was settled it was decided that they would take turns of keeping watch,

"You guys rest I will just keep guard!" Athos says sounding wide awake as the others fell asleep quickly drained out from all the riding. D'artagion woke with a start as he breathes heavily as Athos watches him with concern,

"Bad dreams D'artagion?"

"The worst. I really need to go be with Constance!"

"No guessing what your dreams was about"

"Not funny Athos! She was hurt...I can't lose the best thing that's happened to me!" Athos understood more than anyone as he nods slowly and firmly when both turn alert they're swords raised as there is a noise in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Suddenly out runs a startled young woman of about early twenties who ran right into Athos knocking him to the floor,

"What the hell..." Porthos and Aramis smirk amused at Athos who lay uncomfortable on the floor,

"I'm sorry...I need to get away...his men are after me!" The girl says trembling in fear as Athos gets up dusting himself down,

"Whose men?" He asks sternly,

"Lord Dune. He will either kill me or beat me senselessly if he catches me" Aramis steps forward and lightly touches her arm making her wince slightly,

"My dear you've come across the right men to help you as we are Musketeers and our jobs is to protect people!" She beamed over at him,

"Musketeers?! Really oh my brother used to talk non stop about becoming a musketeer. He would of loved this" then suddenly the ground shock as several men on horses came charging towards them making all men take out their swords and stand infront of the girl,

"Men if you don't lower your swords and hand me my slave I will have no choice but to use force!" A small fat man with slits for eyes says impatiently as the girl instinctively wrapped her arms around Athos waist making his heart pound in panic but remained focused,

"Perhaps it's you that should turn back to where you came from Lord Dune as me and my men will not stop until this young lady is safe"

"Young lady? Pfft what a joke she's a useless slave who is mine now last chance gentlemen"

Constance tossed and turned all night unable to get thoughts of her husband lying dead somewhere as she eventually gets out the bed,

"Constance your being silly!" She says to her reflection trying to compose herself as she sits at her tiny dressing table and begins to write as moisture fills her eyes hating every minute of being apart from her beloved D'artagion. The following morning she went straight to Trevilles office and handed him the letter,

"I want you to give this to my husband please sir" captain would in all other circumstances have said no but looking into the poor girls tired and frightened eyes he knew that reassurance was what she needs,

"I'll send a rider straight away" Constance smiles gratefully before heading towards the palace praying that it won't be too long before she hears anything.

The men and Ally rode most of the morning as the three men rode slightly behind watching Athos with her all silently hoping that he had found happiness in her that he couldn't find in Milady,

"Shh I hear something" Ally says frightened as she tightens her grip on Athos as all the men listens intently when suddenly gunfire was heard making the men fall into action! Ally watches in amazement how quickly the men defeated them as she stepped out of the covering amazed at them all,

"Wow you guys are amazing! I wish I could do that!" She says making them smile even Athos who was harder to amuse! When one of the Kings men rode over to them,

"D'artagion this is for you" he hands him the letter instantly D'artagion recognised the writing as he eagerly rips open the envelope walking away from the others as he reads his letter,

"He's eager!" Ally comments watching him confused,

"I'm guessing it's from his wife" Athos dryly States,

"Oh I see. So are all of you married then?" Porthos and Aramis remained silent watching Athos handle the awkward question as he simply shakes his head,

"Oh I'm sure there's someone out there that's right for you all!" Aramis liked this girl as even though all she has been through she remained positive and upbeat which he found refreshing,

"There certainly is my dear!" He grins getting back onto his horse as Ally laughs lightly as Athos helps her back onto his horse.

Constance sat with Queen Anne as she played with her son making Constance long to herself making the queen look concerned at her,

"My dear Constance why so sad? Is it worry for your husband?" Constance nods her head slightly as she moves closer towards them,

"Not just that your majesty. I'm with child and the thought of D'artagion not being safe kills me!" Anne understanding places her hand into Constance's,

"Any word from the rider yet?"

"Not as yet your majesty" Anne offers Constance as much kindness and comfort as she best could as she loved Constance she was a loyal and kindhearted friend which being queen meant everything as she hardly any real friends. Suddenly in walks captain treville smiling warmly at the women,

"Sorry your majesty for interrupting but I have a letter for Constance. From her husband" Constance grabs the letter excited in hearing what he has to say as she slowly took in each word smiling to herself. He was safe she could relax as calmness overwhelmed her knowing that he was nearly home and they could be a family!


End file.
